


All's Fair in Love Danwich/Presdan

by eltigre221



Series: Roleplay Stories with Literal_Antique_Trash [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Enjoyment, Fair Food, Fair Games, Family, Fun, M/M, Multi, Onesided Relationships - Freeform, Romance, adorable cuteness, carnivals, mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: A Relative Falls story involving our favorite Stan twins, and their Lumberjack crush, and said crush's future boyfriend.





	All's Fair in Love Danwich/Presdan

**Danwich/Presdan**

**All’s fair in Love**

 

 

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan and Ford nervously walked with Dan. This was it! Their big date with the coolest guy in town! Stan fixed his hair, cheeks red. "Just stick to the plan." Ford said, blushing with him.

"There's twelve steps." They couldn't mess this up.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan smiled down at the twins, chuckling internally at how they thought they were being quiet. He idly wondered what these 'twelve steps' were that Ford had mentioned.

"Hey, you Dorks wanna get a corndog?" He asked the twins, a kind smile on his face.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Yeah!" Stan chirped, happy to get food with his favorite person. Well besides Ford of course. He smiled, grabbing Dan's hand and dragging him to the food stand. Ford trailed behind, muttering about how the food wasn't part of the steps.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan chuckled and followed the preteen to the corn dog vender, and ordered three question-mark shaped corn dogs. Stan and Ford's were plain, while his had mustard on it.

**literal-antique-trash**

"This is great!" Stan said happily, looking up at him and smiling. His twin munched on his own, looking at his list. It made Stan roll his eyes. Ford was getting way too worked up. "Hey Dan, you wanna play some games?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Heh sure, just make sure your bro comes with us alright," he grinned down at the gap toothed twin. He looked around and knew not to mess with the dunk tank, let alone the age/weight games. He knew those two were rigged, since very few won the age, and his boss had rigged the tank so she wouldn't fall in.

So which game would be best to play with Stan and Ford?

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan nodded, taking Ford's list and putting it in his pocket. Ford made a sound, but Stan gave him a look. "Just relax Sixer." He said, smiling. "We've got this."

Ford nodded, picking at his shirt but giving his twin a small smile. "What are we gonna play, Dan?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

The large teenager hummed before grinning at the sight of the ski-ball section, it was kinda small, but big enough to have a vendor and prizes. "How about that," he pointed to the simple game, which was thankfully cheap.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Oh, I'm not so good at that game." Ford said, blushing in embarrassment. Stan gave him a soft smile. Ford always doubted himself.

"You'll do great Ford." He said softly. "And if not, I'll get you a prize!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan chuckled, "Come on dorks, lets see who wins first game." He grinned and made his way over to the game and gave the vendor enough tickets for the three of them each to play a single game.

"Who wants ta go first?" He asked.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Me!" Stan said, running to the game. Ford smiled, cheering him on. Stan grinned, playing. He was really good, racking up points and winning the biggest prize and a free play.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Not bad, ya gonna go again?" Dan asked, impressed with the prize the preteen had won. And how good he'd done in the game as well. He idly wondered which prize he would win, or what Ford might win.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan smiled, offering Ford his giant stuffed alien. Ford looked at him before smiling, taking it and cheering as Stan won another game.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan smiled down at the two of them, it was cute how Stan won the biggest prize, only to give it to his twin. He's a nice kid, regardless of the 'tough guy' act he puts on. "Alright, ya wanna go next Ford?" He asked the six fingered twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford gave it a nervous glance then nodded. Stan held his toy, cheering for Ford. "Lets cheer him on." He tells Dan, smiling bright.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hehe alright, Sixer, Sixer," he started to chant, to cheer on the nerdy twin.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford blushed, but smiled at them. He started his game, but wasn't very good. He did manage to win a tiny prize, mostly because the Carney felt bad.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hey not bad kid," He smiled and ruffled Ford's head, before moving up to take his own turn at the game. He did pretty good, getting a nice medium prize, a stuffed lion-bird hybrid. "Nice, which game ya wanna head ta next?" He turned and asked the boys, smiling down at them.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford had given his own prize to Stan, who beamed. They nodded, looking up at the older boy happily.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hmm lets see now, we could do a ride, or try our chances at balloon pop or the milkjug game." Dan suggested, taking note of a couple of games. He was more drawn to a small winged grey prize at the balloon game.

"Or do you dorks want more food?" He grinned down at the duo.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Balloons!" They both cheered, looking up at him with wide eyes. From their experience, this was the best date they'd ever had. This was way better than when Stan had to go to lunch with Bud Gleeful. That kid turned out to be a real jerk.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Alright, one game each," he grinned at them and gave the vendor the tickets for each of them to play. It was a good thing they needed tickets instead of money. Easier to get more and less money to spend. "Alright Ford wanna go first this time?" He asked the six fingered nerd.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford nodded, smiling in a shy way before he walked up to the table. He picked up a dart, throwing it and blushing when the vendor snickered as he missed.

"Hey! Don't you laugh at him!" Stan said, narrowing his eyes.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"He's right, ya keep treatin' us like this, ya won't make any money." Dan stated coolly, he's learned from Ms. Pines the right buttons to push to get free stuff and to get people to 'behave'.

**literal-antique-trash**

The man looked at Stan, then Dan before rolling his eyes. He didn't have to listen to these children. "Look, I don't have all day, so get to it already." He told Ford, sneering a little.

Stan huffed, waiting until Ford was finished with his turn. His twin didn't win anything, but that was okay. He went up grabbing a dart and throwing it when the man wasn't looking. "Run!" He said, pulling their hands when the man tried to take the dart from his butt.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan laughed and grabbed the twins, along with three prizes before taking off towards Sproket's animal prize game. "Hahaha, nice one Stan," Dan grinned down at the troublemaker.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan beamed, flushing under the attention. He'd never been praised after one of his pranks before. "What are we gonna play now?" He asked, taking Ford's hand to try and cheer him up.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Why not try this," he asked and pointed to the guessing game behind him.

"Oh and I snagged these before he could catch us, which do ya want?" He asked the twins and held out the prizes, the grey winged creature he wanted, a brown bear, and a red fox.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan pulled Ford to the game, looking a the old man with a bright smile. "Alright kids, guess the weight." he said kindly, giving them free reign to choose the animals they wanted. Stan walked over to a goat, looking it from all angles before making his guess. "Five and a half pounds!" He cheered.

The man was surprised, but weighed the goat. "We have a winner!" He said loudly, letting Stan run off with the little critter.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Alright, nice one Stan!" Dan cheered for the gap toothed preteen. He wondered which stolen prize from the darts game he should give to the brothers. He wondered idly as Ford continued to look for an animal.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford finally found his sitting in a tree. It was a baby owl. He looked at the man and pointed to give his guess. "Uh son, that one isn't -" he stopped then shrugged, picking it up and weighing it.

"We have another winner!" Ford walked away with a baby owl, smiling brightly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Nice, a free wild animal, probably for the best, knowing this town poor thing might die on its own." Dan smiled as the twins came over with their new animal pets. "What'cha gonna name 'em?" He asked with a grin.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Gompers!" Stan said immediately, smiling and nuzzling the animal. It bleated, nuzzling him back and wagging its little tail.

Ford looked at his for a while, and then looked at Dan with a shy smile. "What do you think?" He asked quietly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

The lumberjack hummed and kneeled down taking a good look at the baby owl. It was small, with grey and white feathers. There was a small tuff of feathers above its head. It was so cute.

"Hmm, how about Snowflake; or do you wanna name 'em after a scientist you know?" He suggested and then asked.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford smiled, liking the name Dan gave him. Snowflake was perfect. "I like snowflake." He said softly, blushing a little. "Thanks Dan." Stan smiled. This was really the best date he'd ever been on.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

He grinned and ruffled their heads gently, before reaching behind him and pulled out two of the three prizes he stole from that balloon booth. "Hey which do ya want, I snagged 'em before that guy could catch us." He asked, and offered the bear and fox to the twins.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan smiled, grabbing the bear. He let Ford have the fox, knowing he would like it a lot. "Can we go back to the shack to drop this stuff off?" He asked.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan nodded and the group of three headed back to the shack to drop off their stuff to pick up later, Dan was happy to have the little winged lion and grey winged creature plushies, he was so gonna put them with his red bear one back home. Good thing the twins didn't know about his love of stuffed animals. Well yet anyways.

"You two wanna get some more snacks?" He asked once they were done dropping off their prizes, well aside from their pets, since it probably wasn't a good idea to leave a goat and owl alone in the Mystery Shack.

**literal-antique-trash**

They shook their heads. "What do you wanna do, Dan?" Ford asked, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, this is supposed to be a good date!" Stan said, before squeaking and slapping a hand over his mouth. Ford blushed, looking at Stan with wide eyes. Their cover was blown!

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan looked down at them with a raised eyebrow, before chuckling. "Come on you guys, you both think I can't hear that stuff you both mutter under your breath?" He asked kindly. He walked over to a nearby log and used it as a bench and patted the spots next to him.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan and Ford walked over to him, looking down at their feet. They sat down in the spots, nervous and scared of Dan making fun of them.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Guys I'm flattered, really, but you both know I'm too old for you." He told them kindly. He wasn't going to treat them any different than before. They're his friends and he's not gonna lose them over something 'silly'. Well silly now, but in the future, who knows.

**literal-antique-trash**

"We know." Ford muttered, looking down.

"It's just..." Stan swallowed. "You're the first person to be nice to us." They really liked Dan. He was nice and sweet. He made them feel like they were more than just kids.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I know, ya both told me how yer lives were back in Jersey." Dan stated calmly. Remembering some of the possibly true horror stories they told him about how they were always alone.

People made fun of Ford and Stan, because of Ford's brains and fingers, and Stan's ‘lack of brain’ and all around attitude. "So how do ya both feel now that you've told me your feeling?" He smiled at them, still not treating them any different. They're still his friends.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan looked at him, then at his brother. A moment of silence passes between them and they finally nodded. They hugged him. "Thank you Dan." They murmured, smiling a little.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Heh, you're welcome dorks," he grinned and hugged them both back with one arm each. "Now come on, we've gotta fair to enjoy, you two wanna do a hazardous ride or try out another game?" He asked arms still around the twins.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Hazardous ride! Hazardous ride!" They cheered, smiling. Dan really was a great guy. They were so lucky to have him around.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan chuckled as they went off to find a hazardous ride to enjoy that wasn't high up. Since he knew of Stan's fear of heights. Also something that wasn't 'romantic' cause of what just happened. "Hmm how about the Tilt'a'Scream?" He asked.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Awesome!" Stan said, hopping up and down. He was so excited to go on. He looked down at Gompers, frowning. He couldn't bring him on the ride. "What about the pets?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan paused and hummed, before catching sight of his coworker Fiddleford.

"Hey Fidds, come over 'er." Dan grinned and gestures to the young hillbilly. Said blond looked over and grinned at seeing his friends.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan smiled at Fiddleford, waving happily. He liked Fiddleford. He treated the twins just like Dan did. Ford liked him a lot. He liked to talk about science-y stuff too! "Fiddleford!" Ford said happily, perking up.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Howdy all, what's goin' on 'er?" He asked in his southern accent.

"Not much, I'm hangin' out with Stan an Ford, and we were wondering if you could watch their new pets while we go on the Tilt'a'Sceam." The lumberjack asked the mechanical genius. Heck 14 years old or not the man knew his way around mechanics.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Yeah, please?" They asked, giving him big eyes. The twins knew they were adorable and used it to their advantage. Their little lips wobbled slightly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"You two are evil, but ya didn't need ta give me those puppy eyes." The southern teen grinned and lightly scratched Gompers behind the ears, and held Snowflake carefully.

"Where'd you two get these anyways?" He asked. Dan just chuckled and took out some tickets from his pocket, ready for the ride.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan snickered, but backed off with his look. He knew it would work.

"We won them!" Ford said, grinning at him. They hugged him briefly, before dragging Dan away to the ride. They wanted to get the front seat.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"We're so gonna get sick on this." Dan grinned as they headed up the ride and took front seats on the tilt'a'scream basically a mix of a tilt'a'whirl and a gravatron.

"Hey, whoever pukes first on these rides owes the others five bucks." Dan suggested/bet with the twins.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Ooh, you're not getting anything from me!" Stan said, laughing. "I'm a master at these kinds of rides!"

Ford gave him a look, raising his brow. Stan talked a big game when he managed to puke on a merry go round. He was definitely going to win. "I'll take that bet." He said, smiling.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"You gotta deal, now come on, ride's gonna start soon." Dan grinned and soon the three of them were on the dangerous ride. The ride didn't feel like it was long, but it was long enough to make the three males woozy and a little light on their feet. None of them had thrown up yet, but there were plenty of rides to try out.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan clutched his stomach, but held his puke in. Maybe this ride wasn't such a good idea. Ford glanced at him, grinning. "Let's go on that one next!" He said, pointing. It was a ride that spun you in circles at incredible speeds.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hurp, sounds good," Dan grinned and burped a little, thankfully not puking yet. They ran over to the ride, Fidds following suit, making sure to keep an eye on them and on the twins' pets.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan groaned, strapping himself into the ride. He didn't know if he would make it through this one. Ford got in next to him, Dan at the other side. The ride wasn't as long as the other, but when it was over Stan stumbled over to the trash can and started to vomit.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"You owe us both five bucks Stan," Dan called out, holding down his own nausea for the moment. He might have one more ride in him before he'd throw up himself.

"You three never cease to amaze me," Fidds chuckled as he watched Stanley lose what was possibly his lunch and breakfast.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford rubbed Stan's back, chuckling. He felt a little bad for his twin. Stan groaned, heaving into the trash can. He pulled away, digging a five out of his pants and handing it to Dan. "It's okay Stan; you can give me an IOU." He said, smiling.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan took the offered money and looked around for another ride for the three of them to enjoy but without the crazy speeds, and heights. "You guys wanna eat or do another ride?" Dan asked as he looked for a ride just in case.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I ain't no quitter! Let's go on another ride!" Stan said, through he wobbled a little. Ford steadied him, chuckling. "I think we better let him sit down for a little bit."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Heh, sure, come on, we can relax over there," Dan smiled and pointed to a couple of picnic tables.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan let himself be lead to a table and leant against Ford, groaning. He felt a little better, but he was still a little pukey. "Double or nothing." He said to Dan, ignoring Fiddleford's and Ford's eyes rolls.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan chuckled, "Alright, first to puke after the next ride loses." He looked around for one last fast paced ride that would make either one of them throw up. Not counting a ride they'd just gone on.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford kept silent. Maybe he'd get more cash.

"You're on." Stan said, sitting up and looking around.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Why not that one;" Fidds asked, pointing to the only high up roller-coaster in the fair, it was tall and most likely going to make either one of the males puke.

"Hmm I dunno, Stan has the height thing," Dan reminded the young engineer.

Sure it would be a great ride to go on, but Stan's still afraid of heights. It'd be best not to scare the preteen too bad.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I-I can go on!" Stan said quickly, putting on a brave face despite his fear. "I'm not a baby." Ford gave his twin a concerned glance. Stan didn't do well with heights.

"You sure you wanna go on?" He asked.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Stan it's okay, I know you can handle it. But I don't want anything bad happening to ya." Dan looked at the 'macho' twin in concern. The kid had a fear of heights thanks to some bullies tieing him up atop a flagpole for an entire weekend.

The kids were expelled, but Stan's had a phobia of heights since. They told him this story when he learned Stan didn't wanna 'journey' to the top of the water tower.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan swallowed and looked at the ride. He'd never get over his fear if he didn't face it. "I wanna go on." He said again, firm. "I won't stop being afraid of it if I don't charge head on!" Ford smiled. That was the Stan he knew.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan smiled, he was still worried about the preteen, but if Stan wanted to face his fears he wasn't going to stop him. "Alright, but if ya puke ya still owe me ten bucks." The fifteen year old chuckled and headed towards the ride.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I won't!" He said, running after Dan.

Ford sighed, but followed them. He had to see how this turned out. Stan got on the ride with Dan, nervous but excited. Ford sat behind them. "Ready?" He asked them.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yup, you ready ta lose Stan?" Dan asked teasingly. He was excited to ride this thing, but still nervous for his friend. Fidds was watching them, safely with the pets on the ground.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Says you!" He said, laughing. It died in his throat when the ride started. He clung to Dan during the beginning, but slowly let him go as it passed. He was soon cheering and laughing in excitement.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan grinned and laughed as well, though his stomach started churning a bit at the high speeds and turns. He did his best to keep it in. Once the ride ended, the large teen tried his best to keep his lunch down, but it was fighting its way back up.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan and Ford ran off the ride, still whooping in joy. "That was great!" Stan cheered. "We should go on again!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Looks like someone's over his fear," Dan smiled; happy for his friend.

"We can go on again, but I think we should get some lunch after." The teen smiled, thinking about getting something to eat, for their entire group, including the pets.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Come on!" Stan said, dragging Dan away. Ford opted out of getting on the ride, standing with Fiddleford as the two rode the dangerous ride again.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan laughed but felt his stomach churning something fierce, he knew he was gonna lose the bet, but oh it didn't matter. He was having a blast with his friends; it was worth it to lose a little cash.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan cheered and laughed, pulling the nauseous teen back to their little group. He looked up at Dan and smiled widely, hugging his leg. "Thank Dan."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"You're welcome dork, not if you excuse me," he mumbled before running over to the nearest trashcan and proceeded to lose his corndog and breakfast in the trash vehicle. He could hear faint cheering, but it was drowned out by his own retching. Oh yeah he'd need some lunch after this, and maybe some water.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I win!" Stan cheered, looking at Dan. Ford snickered, congratulating his twin. Maybe they should get some get Dan some water.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan groaned but smiled at his friends, he pulled out two tens and gave them to the boys. To cover Stan's own debt with his twin. "Heh, yeah ya won, now let's get some lunch." Dan smiled.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Okay!" They cheered, running with their pets to go and get some food.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan chuckled and took his seat at the picnic table they'd been at earlier, Fidds had gone off with the twins and their pets. So he was left alone to his own devices.

At least until resident rich boy Preston Northwest came up to him. The teenager reeked of 'high society' and 'holier than thou' aura. "Northwest," Dan stated coolly.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Corduroy." He said back, blunt. He looked around, as if to see if he was being watched. Then he looked back at Dan and blushed a little. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"W-what," Dan stated in shock. He wasn't expecting this to happen. In all their previous encounters, the rich teenager has taken to looking at him in distaste. He's never blushed at him, let alone asked him out. "I don't understand," Dan stated.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Dinner." He said, flustered. "It's when two people eat during the evening. Do you want to go with me?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

The teenager was silent for a few minutes before deciding that it probably wouldn't hurt to go on a date with the rich boy. And if things go bad, he can always leave the bill to Preston and forget it happened. Not his normal style, but people can be deceiving, like how Bud had made Stan uncomfortable on their own 'date'. "Uh yea, sure, when and where;" He asked.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston blinked, looking at him like he'd been expecting to be rejected. He smiled when Dan said yes. "Uh," he said, actually speechless. "M-meet me outside of the fancy restaurant." He scurried away when he saw the others coming.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan blinked, "Well that happened."

He turned and smiled to see his friends arriving, though he was still a bit weirded out by what had just happened.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan frowned. "What did he want?" He asked around his corn dog.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"He asked me on a date," Dan remarked and reached over for one of the corn dogs and a bottle of water.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan frowned even more. He glanced at Ford, who was giving him a similar look. They would need to keep an eye on Preston. "That's great Dan!" Ford said instead, smiling at him. "Where are you two going?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"To that same fancy restaurant that Bud took Stan to," Dan replied with ease, munching on his corn dog. It was nice and chewy, and his water was nice and cold too.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan nose wrinkled. He had seen Bud today. He was standing in line with them and wouldn't leave him alone. "At least the food is good." He said, taking a bite of his corn dog.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah, gotta wonder how the heck they get it into these shapes." Dan asked looking at his star shaped corn dog.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Maybe they shape em like that with a bunch of little hotdogs?" Ford said, shrugging.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Meh either way they're delicious," Dan smiled and ate some more of the fatty confection.

"Hmm I'm gonna grab us some dessert after this, you guys want deep fired goodies or elephant ears?" Dan asked the twins. Personally elephant ears were his favorites.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan and Ford nibbled on their food, perking up when Dan mentioned dessert. "Ooh, can we get elephant ears?" Ford asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

He smiled and nodded, "Sure but corn dogs first." He replied and continued to eat his enjoyable confections.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Okay!" The twins quickly gobbled up their corn dogs, turning it into a game who could eat it the fastest. Stan won, patting his belly in pride. "You're never gonna beat my stomach!" He told Ford, burping.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan laughed at their antics and continued to eat his own corn dog a slow pace. He wanted to take his time before eating sweets.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Come on Dan!" Stan said, bouncing on his toes. "Hurry!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hehe, easy short stack, I'm just tryin' ta enjoy my food." He grinned and finished up the last few bites of his meal, before taking a swig of water. "Alright I'm gonna get our treats, you two wanna do somethin' else after we're done eating?" He asked as he got up and grabbed his wallet.

**literal-antique-trash**

"It's getting pretty late." Ford said, always the voice of reason. "Don't you have to get ready for your date?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah, but not before givin' you two that elephant ear I promised." He smiled at the twins and went to get their treat. Come to think of it, Preston never told him what day their date would be on, maybe today would be it.

"He'd better not stand me up if it's tonight," he groused out and purchased two elephant ears, one for the twins and the other for Fidds.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan wrinkled his nose. He didn't want Dan to go. "Are you sure you wanna go with him?" He asked, taking a bite of his treat.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Not really, but I might as well give 'em the benefit of the doubt. And if I don't have a good time well then no more dates." Dan shrugged, it was no skin off his nose if he dated Preston or not.

"He'd better not stand me up if it's tonight though," he groused out under his breath and gave his friends the two elephant ears, one for the twins and the other for Fidds.

Walking back he smiled and handed the sweet treats to his friends.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan took his happily, smiling brightly. He took a bite, humming at the taste. Ford thanked him quietly, eating his own. "Thanks Dan!" He said, smiling.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Welcome dorks, now I don't wanna leave, but I've gotta get ready for a date." He said a little upset, but hey he's had a blast all day with two of his best friends and even more fun when Fidds joined for a bit.

"Fidds ya mind keepin' an eye on them for me?" Dan asked, pointing to the two trouble makers.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan pouted, but kept quiet. He didn't like Preston, but he wouldn't upset Dan. Ford looked at Dan, grimacing.

"Good luck!" Fiddleford said happily, pulling the boy's away. "Tell me how it goes later!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Sure thing," Dan waved his hand as he made his way to his bike and rode back home quickly to change into something different but comfortable.

"Fancy or not, I'm not dressing up for ya Preston." Dan grunted as he calmly chose a different colored flannel shirt and changed into a clean pair of jeans.

"Alright I'll meet you at the restaurant," Dan sighed as he quickly rode his bike to one of the two fancy restaurants in town. Well the only two Dan knows of, there's one other but it's waaay too fancy and pricey for anyone to go there.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston waited for Dan, fiddling with his sleeves. He wasn't wearing his normal snobbish outfit, choosing instead to dawn a soft pastel sweater and a pair of jeans. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hands. To be perfectly honest, he felt quite silly. He was going to give flowers to the manliest teen in town? He just hoped Dan liked it.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan arrived at the restaurant and was surprised to see Preston there with a bouquet of flowers. He parked his bike and locked it up to ensure no one stole it and walked up to the rich teen.

"Honestly didn't think you'd show," Dan commented as he walked up to Preston. He was wearing a dark blue flannel shirt, clean pants and his usual boots.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston let out a nervous laugh, before practically throwing the flowers at Dan's face. "These are for you!" He shouted awkwardly, face red.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan closed his eyes and calmly took the flowers, as to ensure that they didn't get in his eyes. Taking a look at them, they were nice and thankfully didn't look too pricey. "These're nice," he commented calmly. This was kinda awkward but they'd see how things go.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston internally groaned. This was going awful. He knew he didn't have a chance with Dan! "I've messed this up, haven't I?" He asked quietly, rubbing his arm.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan blinked in confusion. "What, no you haven't, this is just awkward Preston." Dan tried to explain. "I mean from all of our past encounters you've never done anything like this."

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston looked at him, almost shy. He didn't know how to explain it. Dan was just... nice. "L-let's just go in, yeah?" He asked, clearing his throat and smiling at him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yea, sure," he agreed and the two went into the fancy restaurant. It was the same as ever, white walls with blue trip, a nice fancy place to eat. Not really Dan's style but it was nice all the same.

**literal-antique-trash**

They were lead to a booth and Preston sat across from Dan. He tapped his fingers against the table, looking way. He didn't know what to say. He'd never been on a genuine date before.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan rested his elbows on the table, this was interesting to say the least. It wasn't often that the town's rich boy/play boy was left speechless. "Got nothing ta say?" Dan asked after a few minutes of silence.

They haven't been given menus yet, or any food.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston swallowed. The waiter silently brought them a plate of bread, all kinds of sides on a separate plate. He picked a piece up and started to pick at it, trying to keep his hands busy.

"I, well, I'll admit that this isn't something I usually do." He said, a flush on his cheeks. "I'm not sure what to say on a date."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan raised one part of his unibrow, "This coming from the self proclaimed 'Mr. Playboy'?" Dan asked incredulously. Preston has boasted on occasion of the women and few men he's been in bed with.

**literal-antique-trash**

"That was different." He said weakly, trying to defend himself. "I didn't like them the way I like you."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan blinked at that, slight blush forming on his face at the words. "And how do you like me?" He asked calmly. Kinda confused and maybe a little flattered but he wasn't too sure about that second one at the moment.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston's face was red, but the poor guy was saved by the waiter coming to take their orders. "What will you have?" He asked, looking at them.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Haven't decided yet," Dan told the man, heck he hadn't even looked at the menu yet. "What about you Pres?" He asked the rich teen.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Oh, just a salad will do." He said, glancing at the man. The man nodded, writing it down and asking other bland questions like what kind of dressing he wanted. "Should I come back?" He asked Dan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah, I need a few more minutes," he told the waiter, before reaching down and grabbing his menu.

There were a lot of items the teenager didn't know one place could serve, and the prices were pretty high as well.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston saw Dan's look and smiled. He could tell that Dan had never been to a place like this. "I'm paying." He said softly. "Don't worry about the price."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Kinda figured, but still this place is way too expensive for me to even come in." He muttered as he looked over and tried to find something edible and that he'd probably like. There was steak, might as well go with that.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston frowned. He didn't know if Dan was being blunt to be rude or if it was just his normal attitude. He looked away, fingers tapping even faster on the table.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Heh, do I make ya that nervous pretty boy?" He teased kindly. Having decided on his dinner item, he was curious to know a bit more about the 'Prince of Gravity Falls’.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston glances at him, smiling a little. He turned, stopping his tapping when they brought his salad. "What will you have, sir?" The man asked Dan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I'll have the steak and vegetable combo," he told the waiter and handed him the menu he'd been looking at.

**literal-antique-trash**

The man nodded and walked away. Preston had to smile. That seemed so very Dan. "Why am I not surprised?" He asked, chuckling.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"What that I like steak?" He chuckled in an asking tone.

"I can't help it, I've grown up a carnivore, but I'll still eat my greens." He chuckled at his mild joke, or rather humorous thought. He's been spending a lot of time around Stan and the kid's got quite the strange sense of humor.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston didn't get the joke, but was still happy to see Dan laughing. He smiled, picking at his own plate. "So, how are you?" That should be a good question to break the ice.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan was quiet for a few minutes before deciding on what to say. "Fine for the most part, the date was a surprise, and it's going good so far." He informed the rich boy. He reached out and took a bread stick, deciding to enjoy something before his steak arrived.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston smiled. He was glad that this was going well. "That's good." He said. "I'm glad you're having a good time."

**literal-antique-trash**

The waiter came, putting Dan's food down in front of him before leaving.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah, it's not so bad here, not my usual thing, still nice though." He smiled and looked around at the fancy decorations in the restaurant. He still couldn't believe that Bud got in here and had taken a 'liking' to Stanley. Poor kid hates the little stalker.

He grinned at his food, quite hungry for something that wasn't a corn dog.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston smiled, starting to eat his salad and chuckling at the grin. He could see that Dan was a hungry man, something that he liked. He had tried his own hand at cooking and was actually kind of good. Maybe he could cook for Dan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan grinned as he cut into and began to eat his steak. He made sure to dig into his vegetables as well. Knew he couldn't disappoint his ma by not eating them.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Good?" He asked, eating his salad. He personally wasn't so much of a meat eater. He enjoyed his greens plenty. He watched Dan, eyes crinkling with mirth as Dan ate his vegetables. From what he could see, Dan was much more of a meat man himself.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Delicious," he grinned, before going back to his steak once his greens were gone.

"How's your salad?" He asked.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Salad-y." He joked, smiling at him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan snickered at the cheesy joke. "Heh, nice one Pres." He chuckled.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston beamed. It felt good to not have to be so prissy and prim. He liked just being himself. "This is nice." he murmured. "I've never been able to be so... myself, if that makes sense."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan blinked a little, he was kinda confused by that, but seeing how the twins acted now from when they first arrived he had a feeling he knew. "Not really, but then again, I'm normally just me." He said with a shrug.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston only smiled, turning back to his food. Dan was a nice guy.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dam smiled as well and went back to finishing off his steak. It was really good, even if fancy wasn't his style.

**literal-antique-trash**

When Preston was done, he smiled at Dan. That meant he could get dessert, which meant chocolate! Preston had a bit of a sweet tooth. "Would you like to get dessert?" He asked.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Sure, what's this place got for sweets?" Dan asked once his meal was done, a bit of dessert would be nice.

**literal-antique-trash**

"They have a great dessert here." Preston gushed, leaning in. "It's like a sphere of chocolate and when they bring it to you, they pour melted chocolate on it!" He probably shouldn't have been as excited as he was. "And when it melts, it has ice cream in it!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan smiled and raised one half of his unibrow, "Sounds delicious, and that someone is a chocoholic." He grinned and slightly teased the rich boy.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston blushed, but continued to smile. He shrugged a little. "It's just something I've been wanting to make. I haven't quite mastered the technique yet."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan chuckled and was curious to that last statement. "I didn't know you cooked."

He was surprised given Preston's rich status he assumed the man liked to have other people do things for him.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Sometimes." He said, a little embarrassed. "It's mostly when my parents aren't home." They'd be horrified to see him in the kitchen, cooking with the help.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan hummed at that. It'd stink of his own mom would be upset at something he likes to do and wouldn't let him do it. "If you want, any time after this date you can come over to my house and cook." Dan offered.

**literal-antique-trash**

"R-really?" He asked, looking at him with wide eyes. Then he smiled, nodding. "Thank you Dan."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"You're welcome Pres," he smiled at the rich boy. Their waiter came up and took their plates and asked if they wanted and dessert.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston smiled, ordering for them. Dan had to try the dessert.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"You wanna so anything after this?" Dan asked. He wouldn't mind hanging out with Preston some more after dinner.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston was surprised. He expected to be going home after this. "Oh, well, sure." He said. "I wouldn't know what to do, though."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Heh well aw could just walk for a while before heading home." Dan suggested to the rich teen.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I'd like that." He said, smiling at Dan. "Maybe we can go back to the fair? I'd love to play some of the games."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Sure," Dan smiled. There were a few games he still wanted to try before the fair was over.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Great!" He said happily, perking up when their dessert came. He smiled when the waiter poured the chocolate over his, slowly melting the sphere and revealing the sweet treat under it.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan licked his lips, that sure did look good, he may not be as into chocolate as Preston is. But that doesn't mean the young lumberjack wasn't into it. He picked up a spoon and went in to taste the sweet confection.

**literal-antique-trash**

The man did Dan's and left. Preston immediately dug in, making a couple of happy noises. It was so good.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan chuckled at the sight of Preston slightly moaning at the taste of his dessert. It was delicious nonetheless. They ate their dessert in relative silence. Mostly broken by Preston's enjoyment of his dessert.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Once they were done and Preston paid for the bill and tip. The two left to the fair, Dan grabbed his bike so it wouldn't get stolen.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston walked beside Dan, looking at the fair. Despite being their earlier, he didn't have the chance to play any of the games. He never did. He was excited to actually have fun.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan grinned at the shoddy fair, sure it wasn't a 'safe' place but that didn't mean it wasn't a lot of fun. "What games do ya wanna play first?" He asked the brunette.

**literal-antique-trash**

"What about that one?" He asked, excited. It was a shooting game. Hit all the targets and rack up the points. He's gone shooting before, this should be easy.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Shooting game, trick is to try and get all the targets." Dan explained as he chained up his bike to a totem pole.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I can see that, Daniel." Preston teased, walking over to pay for a large pile of tickets. "I've done some shooting in my days. I'm sure I can manage."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hey only person allowed ta call me that is my momma, and last I checked rich boy, you ain't her." Dan told him with a slight grin.

"And we'll see, these games are harder than they look pretty boy." He teased.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston laughed, giving their tickets to the vendor. "Whatever you say, Daniel."

"Why don't we make this interesting?" He said, grinning and looking at him with happy eyes. "Loser has to buy the other a snack."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan grinned, "You're on pretty boy." He chuckled and paid for his own game as well. This was going to be fun.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston smiled, lifting his own gun and aiming. The game started and he fired, hitting a target spot on. "You might have some competition." The vendor said to Dan, grinning.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Maybe but I won't be going down without a fight." He grinned and began to shoot his own targets hitting a lot of them and missing very few.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston proved to be quite the opponent. He was actually really good with a gun and missed only two of the targets. "We have a winner!" The vendor said, lifting Preston's hand for dramatic affect.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan chuckled and said. "Well looks like I owe you a snack, what'll ya have?" He asked the

rich boy, still smiling even though he lost.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston smiled, grabbing his prize. It was a large stuffed bear wearing flannel. It reminded him of Dan and he had to laugh a little. He hugged it, looking up at him happily. "I don't know, what's good?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Corn dogs, deep fried goodies, elephant ears, fries, anything really. It's all not healthy, but that's what makes it fun to enjoy." Dan grinned as he looked for a food vendor.

**literal-antique-trash**

"What's a corn dog?" Preston asked. He'd actually never had the fair food. He'd usually come to check up on things for his father, then leave.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan blinked and seriously wondered if Preston was pulling his leg. "I'm getting you a corn dog." He states before dragging him over to the corn dog vendor.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston blinked, but let himself have dragged away. Maybe it would be good?

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan purchased the breaded food and handed it to the confused teen. "Trust me you are gonna love eating this." He grinned and watched Preston calmly.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston took the item, looking at it with even more confusion. Why was it shaped like a question mark? Glancing at Dan, he slowly took a bite. "This is delicious!" He said, smiling wide and taking a bigger bite.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hehe, told ya you'd like it." He smiled and got a drink so the rich teen could wash down his treat once it was gone.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston ate it quickly, burping when he was done. He squeaked, covering his mouth and blushing. "Excuse me!" He said quickly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"It's okay," he smiled and handed him the soda. "Any other games you wanna try?" He asked.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston took a sip of the drink, smiling. He looked at Dan, then at the vendor. "You want anything?" He asked, smiling.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Nah I'm good. I'm still full from dinner, but I'll let ya know if I get hungry." He smiled and turned to see if there were any other games they could play. It was a good thing Ms. Pines had let the fair be open for so long considering how late it was now.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Is there anything you want to play?" He asked, smiling.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"We could try that one," he stated pointing to the ball toss game. The one where you've gotta knock 'em all down to get a prize. "Or we could go on a ride if you want?" Dan asked.

**literal-antique-trash**

"You gonna be able to knock all those pins down?" He teased. "They look pretty tough."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

He gave him a quirk of the brow and smirked, he paid for one game, and was given three balls. He took aim with all three and took down all three stacks of pins. "You were sayin'?" He asked with a smirk and was given three prizes. A fox, a little platapus thing, and a wizard toy. "Ya want one?" He asked and held out the three toys.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston was surprised, but cheered when Dan won. He was happy to see him win. "It's okay. You won them." He said, smiling.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Alright," he smiled. "Oh man I forgot I'd left my other prizes at the shack." Dan groaned as he realized that he'd forgotten them earlier when he'd left to get ready for his date.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Other prizes?" He asked. "I'm gonna take a guess and say that you like stuffed animals?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Heh, kinda yeah," he said with a blush. "I was here earlier with my friends and won prizes with them. I'd forgotten that I'd left them back at the shack earlier today." Dan told him. "You mind if we go get them?" He asked.

**literal-antique-trash**

"You can have this one." He said holding out his own prize. "I don't think father would approve of me having a toy at this age."

"And of course we can go."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"No Preston you won it fair and square." Dan smiled kindly. "And if you dad asks about it, tell him you won it as a prize, beating someone else." He suggested. "And thanks, I wanna grab the rest of my things before Stan and Ford's pets get into them." He chuckled and led them to the Mystery Shack.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Really it's fine." He said, holding it out again. "I'd rather not start a problem with him." He muttered the last part, looking down. His father was a hard man that didn't really listen to him anyway. "Maybe you can keep him for me?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan frowned at that but sighed. "Sure I can keep 'im safe for ya. But you should try and take him home when your dad's not home. You did win it fair and square." They made it to the Mystery Shack and went inside. From the sounds of it the family of three was in the living room watching Ducktective. "Hey boss, sorry for comin' in so late, I left some stuff here earlier." Dan called out to his employer as he walked further in.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston decided to wait outside, not wanting to intrude. If there was anything he had, it was manners. Stan and Ford were up in an instant, jumping around him. "Dan! Did it go good?" "Was he as bad as I thought he was?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan chuckled and shook his head. "The date was nice, still kinda going on, but actually no. Preston's not so bad." Dan told them. It was strange how different things seemed now that he and Preston went on their date.

"Besides I'm just picking up my prizes I won earlier, I left 'em here and forgot to get 'em." He told the twins, reaching over and grabbing the few prizes that he'd won.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Stay here!" Stan said, frowning. "We can watch movies!" Ford nods, though he's not as vocal as his brother. Preston waited, humming softly and slowly rocking on his feet. Maybe this was the end of the date?

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"If I wasn't on a date, I'd say yes dorks, but not this time." He told them sadly. He'd love to watch movies with them, but right now he needed to finish up his date.

"Next time though, movies'll be at my house, okay." He smiled down at them trying to make them feel better.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan was ready to argue, but he nodded when Ford nudged him. He sighed, but nodded. "Okay." He mumbled.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Okay, and hey don't look so down, I had a blast today with you two, and don't forget it." He smiled down and gave them both hugs.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan smiled, hugging him. Ford hugged him too, waving him away and pulling Stan to watch TV again. Preston waited, wondering if Dan would actually come back.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hey sorry about that, Stan and Ford wanted me to watch movies, but I couldn't this time." Dan told the other teen as he arrived with his other three stuffed animals. Including the one he'd gotten a little earlier at the fair. "Ready to go?" He asked kindly.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Oh yes." He said, smiling a little. "Let's go." Preston carried some of the toys for Dan, ignoring the other teens protest. He also insisted on walking Dan home. "Maybe we can do this again?" He asked shyly, standing at Dan's door.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah, I'd like that. Next time though, let’s do something different." He smiled at the rich teen.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston nodded, going on his tip toes to kiss his cheek before running off. "See you!" He called.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan blinked and blushed at the sudden kiss. It was such a shock, not completely 'horrible' but quite the surprise. "Later," he called out to the open air. A few weeks later, Dan was laughing at a movie with the twins, Preston was due to come over and do some cooking, and had agreed to spend some time with the twins and him. Currently the group of three were watching a zombie movie.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Why is he coming?" Stan asked, frowning. "I thought we were supposed to have a night in?"

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston slowly walked up to the door, knocking a little. He held a bag of groceries, ready to cook for the three boys.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"We are, the four of us. Stan, Preston's a good guy, just give 'em a chance." Dan told the preteen. Soon to be teenagers, from what he have heard their birthday was in another week.

"Besides he's not allowed to cook at home and needs a place to do so." Dan reminded the kid. As he went to the front door. Sure he and Preston broke up, mainly due to the guys dad finding out, but that didn't mean Dan didn't still wanna be friends with him. Preston wasn't so bad, at least when he wasn't pretending to be someone he wasn't.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Hi." Preston said softly, smiling at him. He missed Dan a lot, but he was glad that they could still be friends. He held up the bag, shaking it a little. "I'm making meat loaf." He said, grinning. Stan and Ford slowly walked behind Dan, looking at Preston suspiciously.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hey, come on in," he smiled and moved aside, letting the rich teen in. "Sounds delicious," he grinned and watched the teen walk into the wooden home.

"I hope ya don't mind, the twins being here too. I did promise a movie night tonight." He asked the brunette as he looked over at the still playing television.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston chuckled, walking into the kitchen. The twins followed after him, watching intently. "It's okay. There are just more people to try it." He said, smiling.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hehe, yeah, I'll set up for the next movie. Let me know if you wanna join us, okay." He offered. Before walking back into the living room where the Gravity Falls bargain movie channel was still playing the cheesy fake horror movies.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford followed Dan, while Stan stayed to glare at Preston before walking away. Preston shook his head, glancing at him before getting to work. It was about an hour later that Preston came out, smiling. "Foods done, if you boys are hungry."

 "Always," Dan chuckled as he got up to eat some meatloaf. "You two coming?" He asked the twins who were seated on the couch still.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston smiled. They nodded and walked with Dan into the kitchen. They looked surprised at the insane amount of food on the table. "I may have made more than needed."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Heh, knowin' my appetite along with these two, it might be more than enough." He chuckled and made sure that everyone, including Preston was seated before he sat down as well. "It all looks delicious Pres." Dan grinned.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston blushed, but smiled at Dan. Stan noticed the look and frowned. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "Well, dig in." He said, anxious to see if they liked it.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan didn't even hesitate, reaching over and cutting off a slice off meatloaf for himself, grabbing some potatoes and mixed vegetables, and a bit of water to drink. He's had Preston's cooking before and the man knew how to make amazing food.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston smiled at that, taking time to serve the twins before serving himself. Ford glanced at him, but took a small bite of food and hummed. This was great! "Thanks!" He said happily.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Told you his cooking was amazing," Dan chuckled as he noticed the grins on the twins faces as they ate their meals. Dan watched as Preston took his own seat and served himself as well. Their dinner was amazing, Preston had outdone himself this time.

**literal-antique-trash**

The twins sure could eat, Preston noticed. He chuckled and dug into his own plate of greens and potatoes, the smallest piece of meat for himself. "It's not that good." He said softly, blushing.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yes it is, don't sell yourself so short." Dan told him, trying to be positive for his friend. The meal was great, sure there were a few tiny things to be fixed if one was a perfectionist, but Dan wasn't and he loved the meal.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan had to nod and agree with Dan. This was so good. "Yeah! This is great!" Ford said, smiling. "You did really good." Stan said, mouth full of food.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Preston blushed at the praises, he wasn't used to such things that were truly sincere. "You wanna watch a movie with us after dinner?" Dan asked after a few minutes of silence.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Oh, okay." He said, cheeks red. "Thank you." Maybe Preston wasn't as bad as they thought.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

After dinner was done, and any leftovers were put away, to be eaten by Dan's little sisters and mom, the group of four made their way into the living room to watch the next movie on the bargain movie channel. "So what's up next?" Dan asked as they all got comfortable.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston hugged a pillow, sitting away from the group in a chair. The twins cheered for another horror movie and he smiled. "They're showing Zombpocalypse tonight!" Stan said, excited.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"From the looks of it, it'll start soon," Dan grinned as he looked at the tv guide. "You into scary movies Preston?" Dan asked the rich teen who was hugging a throw pillow.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I don't know." He said, shrugging. "I don't really watch movies." Stan and Ford looked at him in horror. Who doesn't like movies?

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan stared at him in equal horror, "We are changing that this instant. Stan, run to my room and get my DVD collection, Ford, find any type of movies that might by laying around the house, aside from my mom's adult movies." Dan went into the kitchen to make sure they'd have enough 'essentials' to ensure for a massive movie marathon. They did, tons of popcorn, pop, ice cream, and regular food as well.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan and Ford ran into the rooms, collecting any movie that they could find until they had two large piles in their hands. They put them down, grinning. This would be fun. Poor Preston did know what he'd gotten himself into.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Alright we're well stocked for the next two days, I'll call Ms Pines tomorrow ta let her know what's going on." Dan informed the group as he bent down and looked through the dvds/vhs' to see what would be best to start with. Then he saw it, something classic and tear jerking, "We'll start with this." Dan stated and pulled out the Lion King VHS.

**literal-antique-trash**

"T-two days?" Preston asked in shock. "Yeah! You have a lot to catch up on!" Stan said, looking at him like he was slow.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"We're gonna be packing in dozens of movies into the next 48 hours, along with little sleep and a lot of junk food." Dan informed him as he made his way to the dvd/vhs player and put in the tape.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston sighed but let them do what they wanted. Maybe it would be fun? Preston was wrong. The Lion King was just something that played with his emotions. He knew he got strange looks when he cried at Mufasa's death.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Ahh, now that's a classic," Dan smiled as the movie finished and looked over at the twins. "Which movie do you guys want to play next?" He asked them.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Aladdin!" They cheered.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Alright looks like the first ones we're doing tonight are gonna be Disney." Dan chuckled and went in search of the movie. "Honestly if you can't cry during a Disney or Pixar movie you've got no soul or heart." Dan chuckled as he put in the DVD and went back to the couch.

**literal-antique-trash**

The twins snuggled together under the covers, smiling. Preston smiled, turning to watch the movie.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan smiled at his friends and enjoyed the movie, laughing at Genie's jokes. And feeling sad for Aladdin when it showed that he was an orphan and basically lived alone for a long time. Aladdin tricking Jafar was genius, using the man's own ego against him. But Dan's favorite part was always at the end, when Genie and Aladdin hugged one another. "This part always gets to me," Dan sighed as he watched the hug and sad conversation.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston watched quietly, feeling a certain kinship with the genie. He shook his head, hugging the pillow tighter. Maybe this Disney wasn't so bad. After the next movie, which was Hercules, Preston had fallen asleep against the couch. He snored softly, head resting on the pillow.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan chuckled and looked at the twins. "Wanna wake him up for another movie or let him sleep for a while?" He asked the twin boys. It was kinda late, nearing 1 am, and they had all tomorrow and the next day to watch more movies.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Maybe we should let him sleep." Ford said, looking at Stan, who was close to falling asleep himself. "We do have tomorrow."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Alright, come on, you two can bunk with me, we can let the prince sleep on the couch." Dan chuckled softly and placed the sleeping teen properly on the couch and let him curl up with a pillow in his arms. He leaned down and pushed the dvds and vhs' towards the TV to make sure they were out of the way.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan and Ford nodded, following Dan into his room. They curled up next to him, falling asleep quickly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan smiled and fell asleep as well, it took a short while but soon he was out and relaxing with the twins in dream land. The next morning the three were awoken to the scent of bacon, eggs, and quite possibly pancakes.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston woke up early, stretching and yawning quietly. He looked around and noticed he was alone. The boys must have left him there to sleep. Smiling, he stood and walked into the kitchen. He made breakfast for the group, noting the new additions of jackets. Dan's family must have gotten home too. Well that meant more to cook.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan grinned as he made his way into the kitchen with the twins following behind him. From the smells alone he knew his sisters and ma would be up shortly.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan yawned, smacking his lips and holding Ford's hand. Ford smiled, pulling him along and sitting with him at the table. "Morning." Preston said softly, watching the toast.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Morning, hope you're making pleanty, my sisters and Ma tend ta eat a lot." Dan smiled at the cooking teen. From the scent of breakfast it seemed to be a mix of eggs, sausages, pancakes, and quite possibly french toast as well. "Who's makin' breakfast, smells good," Dan's youngest sister asked as she entered the kitchen. She's a redhead like Dan and the others in their family. And was wearing her normal super big nightshirt, a pink hand-me-down from their mother.

"Hey sis, Pres' makin' breakfast." Dan told her, smiling at her.

**literal-antique-trash**

"There's enough to feed an army." Preston said, flipping the toast. He moved briefly to serve the children and Dan, expertly portioning for them and leaving extra before moving back to flip the toast. "Thank you." The twins said, digging in happily.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Heh knowin' my family, you'll be feedin' an army." Dan chuckled as his sister took her own seat at the table, and his other sisters came in as well, both a few years younger than Dan, but older than their little sister. "Thanks," Dan smiled as he looked down at his own food but wanted to wait a little until his mom came in.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston hummed, finishing the last of the food before moving to place the hot plate of French toast on the table. He Stan next to Ford, smiling at them. He also waited for Dan's mother to get there before eating.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Just after Preston finished serving the girls, and took his own seat, Ms. Coduroy came in. She was tall, lanky looking, but was actually quite muscular beneath her normal clothes. "Who made breakfast?" She asked as she took a seat, watching as her daughters and two little guests were slowly digging into their food.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston kept quiet, blushing. He didn't expect anyone to ask. "Preston did!" Stan said, smiling.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan smiled and nodded. "Yeah he got up early and made breakfast, he's a great cook Ma." Dan smiled at his mother, finally digging into his nice and warm breakfast. Dan's sisters nodded in agreement, mouths too full to verbalize their responses.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Well thank you Preston." She said, smiling and serving herself. He nodded, waiting until she was done to get a little of food for himself. He started to eat, feeling a little out of place with this happy family.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"What're ya gonna do today big brother?" Dan's littlest sister asked. He smiled and stated, "Stan, Ford, and I are gonna be continuing our two day movie marathon, Preston over 'er hasn't seen movies until yesterday." He informed his family, and noted their shock.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston flushes. Was it really that strange? His father had always told him that movies were a waste of time. He'd never seen anyone he knew watch a movie or even mention it.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"How can you not see movies?!" Dan's middle sister asked the rich teen. "Movies are awesome, the action, the romance," the eldest sister said. "The drama," the youngest swooned. "I'm grabbing pizza after work for your movie marathon honey." Ms. Coduroy told her son. "And make sure Ms. Pines knows where her nephews are, we don't wanna repeat of last time.." She reminded him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan blushed and remembered how negatively Ms. Pines had reacted when she didn't know where her nephews and broke into their house trying to find them.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Yeah, Grauntie Mabel would jump at the thought of breaking in again." Stan said, snickering. Ford laughed with him and Preston had to look at the two. He did know that Ms. Pines liked to commit crimes.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I'll call her after breakfast, once she knows what's happening she'll be fine, so long as Fidds and Maria can cover for us." Dan nodded and chuckled at Preston's expression. "Ms. Pines is VERY protective of her family, especially these two dorks." Dan chuckled and rubbed Stan and Ford's heads.

**literal-antique-trash**

They flushed, but beamed at the touch. Then they went back to eating, happy that they'd spend the day with their favorite person. Preston's sigh went unnoticed, going back to eating quietly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

After breakfast, Dan's sisters went out to spend time with their friends, his mom went to work at the Lumber yard, and Dan himself called Ms. Pines to let her know that her nephews were doing a movie marathon with him. "Alright what should we watch next? More Disney? A Pixar movie? Or should we try an action movie?" Dan asked the twins once he arrived in the front room.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Ooh let's watch Toy Story!" Stan cheered, jumping up and down. Preston insisted on cleaning the kitchen, having made the mess. He hummed, washing the dishes.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Alright, we'll start once Preston's done cleaning the dishes, but in the mean time, let's at least organize these videos." Dan told them. He ignored their groans, since they were doing this for Preston and he needed to watch the movies too.

Besides it would make finding more movies easier.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston was soon finished, looking at the clean kitchen and smiling. He had done a good job. Walking out, he saw the boys organizing the movies. "Having fun?" He asked.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Just passing the time," Dan smiled at him before returning to their quick organization. Animated/Disney in one pile, live action in another. They didn't have time to go through genres. "We're gonna be watching Toy Story next."

**literal-antique-trash**

"Toy Story?" He asked, confused. "Is it another Disney movie?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah, but actually it's the first Pixar movie," Dan told him. His middle sister loved animation and so he picked up some facts from her. "It's really good, but after I think we should watch a live action movie." Dan suggested.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston nodded, sitting down in his spot. The twins went back to the couch, sitting down in excitement. They loved Toy Story.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan put in the movie and relaxed against the couch in the same spot he had last night. This is a great classic Disney movie.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan and Ford snuggled with Dan, watching happily. This was one of their favorite movies. Preston actually enjoyed the movie. His favorite character was the potato with the face. He was snarky and sarcastic.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Once the movie was done, Dan stretched and went to pick another movie, "Alright this one's an old favorite of mine. There's a lot of comedy in it, ahh Mel Brooks is a genius." Dan grinned as he put in Blazing Saddles. This was an old movie but it is hilarious.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston smiled, leaning against the couch. He was a little bored, but he didn't want to ruin their time.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"This is a great movie, Mel Brooks makes fun of serious times in history using his movies." Dan explained as the long movie began.

**literal-antique-trash**

Ford seemed interested. He loved history. Stan was just happy to be spending time with them. Preston leant against the pillow watching silently.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

The movie began using music showing black people putting train tracks down.

**literal-antique-trash**

The movie was pretty okay, Preston found. He liked it. "What's next?" He asked when it was over.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Why don't you pick one?" Dan suggested having picked the last movie and the twins picked the ones before them.

**literal-antique-trash**

He nodded shyly, looking at all the movies before picking out one named The Hunchback of Notre Dame. "Can we watch this?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Sure," Dan smiled and switched out the movies. "After this one let's take a break for snacks." Dan suggested as the movie started.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Okay." They said. Stan and Ford watched with the same amount of curiosity as Preston. They'd also never seen this movie. Frollo reminded them of their dad, making Stan frown.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

As the movie progressed Dan frowned as the worst part came up. When everyone was hurting Quasimodo.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Why are they hurting him?" Preston asked, sniffling a little.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Because they don't understand him, and chose to hurt him." Dan glared at the scene but smiled when Esmerelda went over to help the crippled man.

**literal-antique-trash**

"She's really pretty." Stan mumbled. "Kinda reminds me of Ma." Ford nodded, holding Stan's hand and squeezing gently.

Dan smiled at the twins and looked up to keep watching the movie. As Esmeralda escaped the guards and was inside Notre Dame. Quasimodo having fled inside as well, to hide from the crule people.

Soon Esmerelda began to sing 'God Help the Outcasts' after realizing that she was trapped in the stone walls. And disgusted with how Frollo acted around her.

**literal-antique-trash**

"He's such a creep!" Ford said, scowling. "Can he do that?" Stan asked Dan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Back then probably, in today's time, not a chance." Dan told him. The scene changed to Quasimodo freeing Esmeralda from the confines of Notre Dame and giving him the necklace.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Why does she wanna be with Phoebus? Quasimodo is really nice!" Stan said, frowning.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"No idea, sometimes people will go for looks over personality." Dan sighed as the movie went on and it came time for Frollo's song. "I'm so glad there are laws now that can stop things like this." Dan shuddered.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston frowned, listening to the song. He really hoped this movie had a happy ending.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

After a few scenes showing off Frollo's evil nature, and Esmerelda saving Phoebus and taking him to Quasimodo for help. Showing the heart break for the poor lonely man. "This movie, sometimes it’s hard to watch." Dan hummed softly.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston had to agree, humming softly and hugging the pillow tighter. "Quasi is too nice." Stan mumbled. "He's gonna let him take her."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah, but let's keep watching for now." Dan mumbled and continued to watch the movie. The scene changing to Frollo arriving and saying how he found the sanctuary of the gypsies. Soon he and Phoebus found it as well and tried to warn the gypsies. Only to be almost hung and then imprisoned by Frollo himself.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Is Quasi gonna be okay?" Ford asked, eyes big and wet. This movie was a lot more scary and emotional that they thought.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"You'll see," Dan whimpers out, this scene always got to him. And now the 'trial' for the gypsies. Quasi was chained to the stone walls of Notre Dame, depressed and heart broken. His gargoyle friends trying to help him, only to become sad and leave him when they saw how broken he was.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston hid his face in the pillow. He didn't want to see. Ford did the same with Stan, cuddling him so that they wouldn't have to see Quasimodo get hurt.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan frowned this movie may have alot of darkness in it, but things were about to change. Quasimodo faught to free himself to go down and save Esmeralda from the fire that threatened to take her life.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Is it okay to look?" Ford asked.

Preston and Stan waited, nervously hiding their faces.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"I'd say yes you're about to miss Quasi breaking free and rescuing Esmerelda." Dan smiled as the scene unfolded before them.

"Best part is about to happen." Dan grinned this was always the best part of the movie.

**literal-antique-trash**

They slowly looked up, wanting to watch what Dan said was the best part.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Quasi saved Esmerelda holding her above his head shouting, "Sanctuary!" Over and over again. Frollo angered went to attack the church. To get to tgr gypsy girl. Phoebus rounded the citizens of Paris and declared that they right for their freedom and to take back their city.

Dan grinned, "A fight of epic proportions."

**literal-antique-trash**

"Woah!" That was some fight. "Go get him!" Even Preston joined in the cheering, happy to see the people finally fighting back.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Quasi and his gargoyle family helping him fight back. The birds was a surprising yet awesome touch, but Frollo wasn't deterred he still tried to get in. As the fight continued and Quasi was protecting the church, his home and sanctuary, he moved to have molten broze help him stop the soldiers under Frollo's command. It stopped them but not the corrupt judge.

"Come on Quasi you can do it." Dan whispered though he's already seen the movie.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Come on Quasi!" They cheered, sitting on the edge of their seats. He had to win. Everyone was counting on him!

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Frollo made it inside shoving the priest away as he went to 'do what he should've done long ago'.

He was going to kill Quasimodo. If it weren't for one thing, Quasi had had enough of the judge's lies. Watching Quasi stand up to Frollo and shove him back, trying to save Esmeralda. He ran from the room, the raven haired woman slung over his shoulder, he tried to protect them both. Using his physical skills to keep them alive.

"I really hate that judge." Dan muttered.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Come on Quasi, you're almost there!" Stan said, totally invested in the movie. He couldn't watch it if Quasi got hurt.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Soon Quasi slipped, Frollo found them, tried to kill them until the gargoyle head he'd been standing in shifted and the mouth morphed and roared at him. Terrifying him and causing the judge to scream as he fell into the molten bronze below. Esmerleda tried to pull Quasi up but he was slipping. He fell through her arms but he was caught by Phoebus. Who'd gotten into the church somehow. He saved Quasimodo.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

The next day everyone Chester and celebrated that their hero was alive as were Esmeralda and Phoebus. Soon the movie ended after that.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Yes!" Preston cried. Quasi was alive! Stan and Ford cheered with him, jumping up. That movie was great!

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"This movie always gets to me." Dan mutters and whipes away his tears. "Alright snack time." Dan grinned.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Yay!" The twins ran to the kitchen, ready to eat again.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan chuckled and went into the kitchen Preston following behind him. Dan went about making some salty and sugary snacks for their next movie. As well as grabbing some pop and water for everyone to drink. "Which movie should we watch next?" Dan asked as he walked into the living room, popcorn in hand.

**literal-antique-trash**

Everyone settled back in, comfortable and ready to watch the next movie. Dan put the movie in and sat back down. "Is this animated?" Preston asked.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite animated movies. But it also makes me cry." Dan said as he put in 'a tale as old as time'. Ahh this movie always gets to him. Beauty and the Beast.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan and Ford sat back. Beauty and the beast was a good movie. "Okay." He said, shrugging.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

The movie began telling the story of the prince. How he was turned into a monster, and was left alone with no one but his staff for many years.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston watched, invested. He already liked the story being told. He think he knew what the east felt like.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

The scene changed to a lovely brunette woman singing as she entered the local village. Singing her song describing all that happened in the provincial town.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston smiled at the song. Ford was singing along, Stan humming and watching.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Soon the song ended and Belle was confronted by Gaston. She ignored him until hr started to make her uncomfortable. "My least favorite character." Dan gruned when he saw the 'macho' man.

**literal-antique-trash**

"He's kind of cute." Preston mumbled. Stan chuckled. That's really what he was thinking about?

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Not for long," Dan muttered as Gaston threw Belle's book into the mud. Making fun of her father, then 'trying' to take it back only to start laughing again. Belle went to check on her father and gave him the reassurances he needed to continue working on his strange invention.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston frowned. Never mind, he was a dick. A cute one, but a dick. "When does she meet the beast?" Preston asked.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Soon enough," Dan smiled as the father went off into the woods trying to get to the fair. Only to get lost, separated from his horse and chased by wolves to an abandoned castle.

Once inside, after getting caught in the rain, he was startled and met the inanimate objects aka the staff. Well those whom were sentient at least.

**literal-antique-trash**

"The furniture moves?" Preston was confused. All this was very confusing. Did that mean all of the furniture was alive?

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Not all of it, just the ones that used to be people or some animals." Dan explained. As the movie progressed and the beast came down to see whom had entered his castle. He wasn't happy that someone came in, let alone was sitting in his chair as if he owned the place.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston frowned when the Beast locked the old man away. He hadn't done anything but sit down! Was he really so bitter?

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

The scene changed to Belle's 'wedding' or rather Gaston attempting to force Belle into marrying him. She rejects him and 'throws' him out into the mud. "Heh, always funny," Dan chuckled softly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Soon once he and the others were gone, Belle went out, fed the animals, and sang how she wanted more than the life she lives. How she wants adventure, how she wants someone to understand her. After her song though the horse, Fillip, arrived and afraid for her father, she unhooked the cart and made her way into the forest.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Gross." Preston said, wrinkling his nose. "Mud is disgusting." Stan and Ford laughed at that, watching and waiting for her to meet the beast.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"She will shortly," Dan smiled as their meeting was about to happen. Belle was about to try and get her father out, when she was grabbed the by beast. As they negotiated for the release of her father, Belle was shocked to see the true form of the beast. But still she sacrificed her own freedom to save her father.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Will he hurt her?" Preston whimpered. "Tell me that it won't happen."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"He won't, he doesn't want to ruin his chances of being human again." Dan stated, but he did smile this movie had a few surprised he wanted to keep secret. Soon Belle was taken to her room and informed of the one place she was supposed to stay away from.

Once she was in her room, she cried and the scene changed to a bar where Gaston was brooding over his rejection. Then everyone began to sing and try and cheer the burly man up. It worked but once he was 'happy' and the song was over, Belle's father tried to plead with anyone who would listen. That his daughter was in danger, but no one believed him.

"Kinda reminds me of Maria's uncle." Dan said sadly, thinking of the old hermit who lives in the dump.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan and Ford booed at them. They couldn't see that he was bad? He couldn't be good.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Sad thing is people idolize those like Gaston and austrosize those who are different." Dan explained as the movie changed back to the castle and Belle met the 'staff'.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I like this lumiere guy. He's pretty funny." Stan said, smiling.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"And a good singer," Dan smiled, as the scenes changed from Beast and Belle arguing to later that night when she sneaks out for something to eat. She ends up getting the dinner and a show of a lifetime.

**literal-antique-trash**

The movie was actually really great. The twins got up, dancing along and giggling loudly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan smiled and wanted to get up too, but soon the song was over, and now it was time for things to get interesting. Soon Belle was being given a tour and was curious as to what was in the West Wing, and after ditching Lumiere and Cogsworth she went up there and saw a seemingly deserted hallway that was in shambles. Every mirror shattered all old paintings in tatters, a few pieces of non-sentient furniture destroyed.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Is she going to find the rose?" Preston asked.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"You'll see," Dan whispered softly.

Soon Belle found the bedroom and the rose, she took the glass off of it and was going to touch it, when the beast suddenly appeared behind her. He covered the rose and started to yell at her.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston jumped with her, yelping loudly.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan chuckled softly at the noise. Causing the poor girl to run away from the castle and the beast. The staff tried to stop her, begging, but still she left on her horse. They made it a ways away, but with the blizzard raging outside, she quickly became lost. Until a pack of wolves found her and attacked the young woman.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Wait! She isn't going die, is she?" Preston nearly shrieked.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan didn't respond, to invested in this part of the movie to pay the rich teen any mind. Belle was almost hurt by the wolves, when suddenly the beast came out of nowhere and saved her. He fought off the pack until they ran away. Sadly he was injured and collapsed after the wolves ran away. Belle was about to leave him, when she stopped, looked back and took him back to the castle to tend to his wounds.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston sighed in relief, sinking back into his seat. Good, she was okay.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan smiled, this was going to get into the good parts. Things started to move fast after Belle tended to Beast's wounds, and he wanted to repay her. Moving onto the song, 'Human Again' with the entire castle singing it. While Belle and Beast began to spend more time together. Well and the little scene with Gaston having his friend steak out Belle's house so he can arrest Morrise unless Belle marries him.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Are they falling in love?" Preston asked Stan. "Yeah!" he said, grinning. "That'll show gaston!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Nothing can triumph over the power of love, no matter the form it takes." Dan grinned as they watched Beast get ready for the big 'date' that night. Showing off his 'fabulous' hair cut. More like embarrassment to come.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Aw..." Ford said, "He looks like a giant fluff ball."

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"He looks ridiculous," Dan chuckled as his hair was changed and he was dressed up all nicely. Belle was on the other side of the stairwell, in a long flowing golden dress, her hair done up beautifully. Mrs. Potts began to sing the famous song, throughout their date.

**literal-antique-trash**

"We should do your hair like that." Stan teased, making the others laugh.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan smiled softly after laughing and watched the best part of the movie. Watching them dance and fall in love together. Then things changed with the mirror and Belle leaving. Going to help her father.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Why is she leaving?" Preston asked, confused.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Her father's sick, could be dying, she needs to help him. Beast let her go, knowing that it would mean he's a monster forever, but she could still have her father." Dan explained a little. Soon the scene changed to Belle returning her father back to their house and warming him up from his time in the cold.

She reassured her father that the Beast had changed, and then they noticed someone stowed away in her parcel bag.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston didn't understand. Maybe it was his own relationship with his father, he couldn't picture someone doing so much for their parents.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"It's gotta be hard on Belle, the only family she has is her father. The only person to understand her, since no one else in town really saw 'eye to eye' with her. Aside from the book keeper." Dan told the others. Soon Gaston and the other villagers arrived, ready to cart Belle's father away to the insane asylum. Belle tried to get the people to stop, she begged Gaston, until he said she had to marry him.

She was affronted and refused. When they tried to take her father away, she went inside, grabbed the mirror and showed everyone the beast. Whom was mourning the loss of the only person whom he has ever loved. That is why he set her free.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Will they understand now?" Preston asks. "Do they understand that he's not a monster?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Not with Gaston there." Dan muttered. Gaston noticed how Belle was calming the people down, how she mentioned how nice and kind the Beast was. He noticed that she liked the monster.

Demanding answers about him, Belle called him a monster, not the Beast. In retaliation, he took the mirror and drove fear into the hearts of the villagers. Causing a riot, and soon the large group sang and were going to to the castle to ensure that the beast would become 'good and dead'.

"I hate that guy," Dan muttered darkly.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Wait! Why did he do that?" Preston asked, so very confused.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Because he saw how Belle loved the Beast, he wanted to be the one she loved. But she doesn't love or even like him." Dan stated. "When she started talking about the beast, her voice going soft, he noticed it and didn't like it."

Soon Belle and her father were trapped beneath their house, Chip outside and worried, until he saw the machine. Gaston and the others had made their way to the castle. The staff inside readied to fight, while Mrs. Potts tried to warn the Beast, but he didn't care. His heart was broken, Belle had left, there was nothing left now.

Gaston and the riot of people slammed inside the castle with a massive tree battering ram. Not knowing about the curse, shortly after entering they were attacked by the 'common' household object.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Get em!" Stan cried. "Don't let them in!" "Come on beast, you can do it! Fight them back!"

This came from Ford, who was sitting on the edge of his seat.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan was quiet, this part was normally the hardest for him to watch. Soon Gaston made his way deeper into the castle while the rest of the villagers fought against the entire castle staff, whom were not going to let these intruders win. Meanwhile Chip freed Belle and her father, now the three of them were on the way to the castle to stop Gaston.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Come on Beast!" they all cheered. "You can do it!"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Soon enough Gaston entered Beast's chambers and aimed an arrow at the heart broken creature. Who had looked up, but did nothing to stop the huntsman from taking aim and firing at him.

Beast crashed through the window and onto the balcony. Ignoring the taunting words of the cruel human. That is until he hears the cries of the woman whom had stolen his heart. Looking down, Beast gasped in surprise at the sight of her. So surprised was he, and so happy, that he began to fight back. To win, to live, so he can see her once more.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Come on Beast, don't give up!" Preston cried. "You can do it!" The twins cheered, jumping up and down.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Come one, come one," Dan whispered in excitement. Soon Gaston was 'hunting' for the large creature, taunting him. Saying how Belle would want someone like him, rather than something like the beast.

They grappled and fought, and once beast had the upper hand, he dangled Gaston over the edge of the roof. Gaston begged for mercy, and Beast showed it. Soon smiling as Belle arrived and reached out for him over the balcony. He smiled and reaches out for her as well, happy and surprised that she returned.

**literal-antique-trash**

Preston smiled, watching them. He was so happy for them.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Until Gaston stabbed beast in the back, laughing and attempting to finish the deed, until he lost his balance and fell to his death below. Beast had been swaying backwards as well, until Belle reached out and caught him. Pulling him towards her and back onto the balcony.

Dan cried softly at the scene.

**literal-antique-trash**

Stan and Ford hugged him, trying to soothe Dan. They pet his hair and nuzzling him. "It's alright Dan." Preston said, wiping his own eyes.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

The lumberjack nodded and rubbed his eyes gently, as the movie came to it's conclusion.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Beast was dying, and Belle was hoping, praying that he'd be okay. He said it was better this way, but she said no, that she loved him. And soon light rained down from the sky, transforming the once beast-like creature into a handsome man, a prince no less. He tried to show Belle he was still the same man, and he did, through his eyes. She was elated and hugged him, kissed him even, and with their love and kiss, the spell was broken. The castle returned to normal, and everyone inside who used to be human, was now human once more.

"I love this movie," Dan smiled.

**literal-antique-trash**

"It is very good." Preston said, agreeing with Dan.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

The movie came to an end, with Belle and Beast, or rather Adam, now living happily ever after. Along with everyone else in the castle. "What should we watch next?" Dan asked the group

**literal-antique-trash**

"I actually have to go." Preston said, looking at his phone. "Father is calling me." He looked at them sadly. He didn't want to go. He stood. "See you guys later." he said, walking out.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan frowned, that man needed to leave Preston along. "Come back whenever you can. Either here or at the Mystery Shack." Dan smiled at his friend. He still wished Preston could've stayed longer, his father really needed to be less serious with the teenager.

**literal-antique-trash**

"See ya Preston!" The twins said, waving and smiling at him.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Ugh what to do now, I'm not up for any more movies," Dan hummed. "What do you two wanna do?" He asked.

**literal-antique-trash**

"I dunno." Stan said, shrugging. "What do you think Ford?" Ford hummed. "We can go to the lake? It's nice out today?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Hmm maybe, I'm actually in the adventure kinda mood today." Dan commented, the lake would be nice, but at the same time, he'd like to do something 'abnormal' today.

**literal-antique-trash**

"What were you thinking?" Stan asked.

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

"Anything really, you two wanna go find something in that journal o' yours?" He asked after a few minutes of thinking it over.

**literal-antique-trash**

"Oh, um." Ford flipped through it. "We can go try and find a unicorn?"

**blazingscarlettigrelily**

Dan blinked before shrugging, "What the heck, couldn't hurt ta try." He smiled down at his friends and quickly went to pack a backpack full of food and supplies in case the group of three ran into trouble. This probably wasn't going to be too easy, but it didn't matter either way. Dan was gonna have fun with his two preteen best friends today. No matter what. He smiled as the twins waited for him at the front door. Dan left a note for his mom, so she'd know where they went off to. As the three ventured out into the woods, they didn't know how much was going to change in just a few short weeks.

**End**


End file.
